


Future In The Past

by LuceDaPanda



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "a lot of cursing", Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dany and Sansa are bros, F/F, No Night King, Out of Character, Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Rickon Stark Lives, Romantic Comedy, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, bran is not an arse, gay is allowed in Westeros because I said so, happy Starks sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceDaPanda/pseuds/LuceDaPanda
Summary: AU where the war of five kings didn't happen. Dany killed and eliminated Robert Baratheon, along with Cercei, Jaime, Joffrey, and took the Iron Throne. As peace happen upon them, Dany decided to visit her friend and family in the North. Not knowing that there's another excitement waiting for her there.I think my summary sucks but whatever... Just give it a try LOL
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark & Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 25





	1. Welcome to Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of my mind being cope up during quarantine and I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first time writing again in years, so bear with me as this is un-beta story and English is not my first language and I didn't read it twice, so there would be a lot of mistake. Read at your own risk, I warned you human :)

When you’re living with all the magic and the value of 22th century and suddenly you’re thrown into nowhere that looks like something in middle age with all the laid back and the insanity in it… Let’s just say that it’ll make you as insane as you can.

* * *

“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH….” was yelled just like few miles from Winterfell.

“What the-“ Margaery said while looking out from the window.

“It’s done, those dragons eating the North, one person at time” Arya said deadpan.

“Arya!” Sansa scolded.

“No, my children will not eat human, they prefer cow or stag actually. Beside, I already gave them strict order not to harm Northern people” Daenerys said.

“Let me just check it with the few guards, we don’t want a distraction at this time” Arya offered and bow to the royal presence in the room before she dart out.

“Will she be okay?” Jon asked.

“No, but she’s Arya Stark, she’ll be fine” Tyrion sighed and the others chuckled at that.

**Outside…**

“Oh my fucking God… That hurt like hell” she moaned and tried to stand up.

After a while she finally could stand up and leaned on a big oak tree, she’s looking around to determine where she is.

“Great, it’s like snow everywhere and I only wore this thin coat, and where the hell am i? Damnit, just where the hell you send me Jack…. Oh I’m so gonna kill you once I found a way back” this person mumbled to herself as she tried to walk.

After aimlessly walking for sometime and almost losing all hope she could meet some sort of human or anything, something shoot threw her.

“Holy fucking shit! What the fuck was that?” she shouted “Who shoot me? I almost die!” she growled.

Arya raised an eyebrow at the few guards she brought and they all shrugged at her.

“Who are you? Where are you come from?” Arya asked as she and the other stepped out from the shadow.

The other person actually looked at them in shocked as her eyes went as wide as saucers.

“What the hell? Am I in some sort of medieval movie setting or something?” this person said to no one in particular.

“I don’t know what you’re saying but you’re actually in Winterfell. I asked again, who are you? Where are you come from?” Arya repeated her question.

“Well my name is Lucinda Rodriguez, you could call me Luce, and I’m from Miami, California” Luce said.

Now it’s Arya and the guards turned to look confuse.

“Oh my God… What’s the date?” Luce suddenly asked.

“It’s 322” Arya answered hesitantly.

“No way… No freaking way…” Luce then fished out her phone from her pocket and yep, no signal “No fucking way I’ve thrown that far into the past” Luce whined “Oh my god, what I’m gonna do” she paced back and forth.

“Miss Arya…” the guard looked at her for some sort of guidance.

Arya sighed and tried to access Luce. From the appearance it looks like that she’s harmless, completely and totally harmless in fact that if they left her for few hours out here she’s sure this Luce person will die. From her attire, it completely weird and she never seen something like that before as she looks like she’s wearing some sort of this coat that made from some kind of dyed fabric, not animal coat, then underneath it look like she’s wearing something semblance of riding breech from unknown fabric as well and some kind of thick clothes for her upper body.

‘Not to mention she’s wearing riding boots as well, a short one at that’ Arya rolled her eyes, ‘she’s definitely will die soon’ she sighed.

“Okay Miss Rodrick-west…” Arya began

“Just called me Luce, half the population in my time already butchered it enough, I didn’t hope a medieval human being could pronounce it correctly. And left out the Miss thingy stuff” Luce cut her.

_‘So rude’_ Arya sighed “Right, Luce as you’re clearly a stranger with a strange way to talk and I didn’t know half of what you’re saying. Let’s just get warm in Winterfell and you could tell us about everything” she said.

“Will you kill me? Though I guess it’s better when it’s warm than this freezing cold” Luce shrugged nonchalantly.

_‘yep, she definitely will die soon’_ all of them thought at the same time.

They then led Luce to their horses and she tilted her head.

“We’re riding that?” Luce asked Arya.

“Yes, don’t tell me you couldn’t ride a horse?” Arya raised an eyebrow.

“Of course I can’t, who do you think I am? Some sort of ancient knight? I could barely walk on flat surface let alone ride those dangerous beast!” Luce huffed and kicked the snow petulantly.

“You either ride with me or walk” Arya mounted the horse and offered her hand to help Luce up, while the other guards snickering at her predicament.

Luce tried and failed several time to mount the horse until she finally could seat herself on it. Quickly holding onto Arya for dear life and begged her not to drop her. Which made Arya tempted to do just that.

They quickly rode to Winterfell, mostly in silence with the occasional of whining from Luce like ‘are we there yet?’, or ‘could we stop? My butt hurt’, or ‘why you guys not cold? It’s freezing in here’, or somewhere around that sentence.

Arya and the guards sighed in relief when they could finally saw the gate of Winterfell.

“Holy moly guacamoly… This shit is real! It’s a freaking castle with freaking ancient human!” Luce said to herself in wondered as she looked around when they already inside the gate.

“Uh… Yeah… Get off” Arya said.

“How?” Luce tilted her head and Arya rolled her eyes, pushing Luce off the horse into a pile of snow.

“How rude! You hurt my arse and I’m cold and how could you threw me like that into this freaking snow… and my legs hurt from those long ride” Luce huffed and Arya just snorted at that.

“Tell the Queen in the North to meet me in the Hall” Arya said to one of the guard then processed to drag Luce inside the castle, all the while trying to not kill her immediately.

_‘Being a royal and a good guy is such a pain. Being faceless man is easier’_ Arya thought.

One of the guard then went to the war room where Sansa, Magaery, Daenerys, Missandei, Jon and Tyrion was discussing on something. He knocked the door and Missandei opened the door for him.

“Ser Dyne, how’s the situation?” Jon asked immediately upon noticing him, ever the commander.

Ser Dyne bowed before the entire court and the Queens before addressing Jon with his report.

“It’s a woman that got lost in the wood My Lord, she’s harmless and now in the Hall with Miss Arya. As her request to call Your Grace to meet her and this woman” Ser Dyne said.

“What kind of a maiden got lost in the wood in the middle of nowhere like that?” Tyrion mused which prompted Ser Dyne to cough as to hide his amusement, making all the noble in the room looked at him with curiosity.

“Explain” Sansa said.

“Forgive me, Your Grace, though I’m not quite sure how to explain this woman except that she’s a strange one. Never meet nor hear someone like her before. I also couldn’t understand half of what she said except that maybe she came from somewhere far away and seems to look at her surrounding in wonder and amazement. Miss Arya also seems to have a great restrain not to kill her, though as we are here now and I went to report what has occur, we can’t be sure what happen now” Ser Dyne explained as best as he could with as minimal of amusement as he could while remembering the event that occurred just a short while ago.

“Let’s deal with this” Sansa sighed and began to walk out of the room.

“Could we come, Your Grace? As it seems there’s a foreigner in Winterfell” Daenerys asked out of politeness, though she already trailing behind Sansa with excitement in her eyes.

“If you must, Your Grace” Sansa rolled her eyes “in fact, why don’t we all go to the Hall” she decided and not long after that all of them grinned and followed Sansa to the Hall.

Though they didn’t prepare for what’s inside the Hall. Inside there’s this woman with long blonde hair that was held in high ponytail with bright honey eyes and rather strange looking clothing, explaining some strange things that now covering the long table in the Hall.

“What do you mean it could charge energy? And what’s battery anyway? And why it called power bank? There’s gold inside or what?” Arya asked as she held some kind of long cylindrical object.

“No Arya, don’t be stupid. There’s no gold inside, it called power bank because it could save up some electric energy inside so you could charge your electronic device like this phone and my laptop” Luce said and Arya immediately dropped said power bank and back away from the table

“You dummy that’s expensive as hell, you can’t just drop it you nuthead!” Luce slapped her arm.

“But you said it’s electric, means there’s some kind of lightning and or thunder inside. It could hurt me!” Arya protested.

“No dimwit! If you stood outside then yes go ahead, die from those lightning. It just a small amount of lightning that could help make your life easier” Luce rolled her eyes “these ancient people” she grumbled to herself the last part.

Sansa cleared her throat as she recovered first from the shock they all just saw and heard.

“Oh… Hello…” Luce greeted and waved timidly when she saw them then turned to Arya “That’s your sisters? You didn’t tell me they're gorgeous” she gave Arya and accusatory look.

“Why should I? And my sister is only Sansa, the tall one with red hair” Arya shrugged.

“Feisty” Luce whistled and looked at Sansa up and down.

“She’s married to Lady Tyrell over there, the one with long wavy brown hair” Arya informed her.

“Damn it!” Luce huffed, then she looked at Missandei and grinned.

“She slept with one of the Dragon Queen’s Queenguard's Captain. So unless you could challenge him and win, I suggest you back off” Arya dashed her dream.

“Why all those hottie chicks is not free!” Luce whined petulantly.

“I didn’t know why this hot tea and small chicken has anything to do with them but if you want someone free… Well Tyrion, Jon and the Dragon Queen herself is free” Arya pointed to which one which “and has some manners, they’re all royalty and royal advisors” she reminded Luce, which didn’t hear any of it when her eyes landed on one and only Daenerys Targaryen.

“Puta Madre, Ay Dios mio…” Luce muttered and seemed in trance until Arya slapped her on the back of her head.

“You’re speaking weird again, and don’t droll, she’s a queen!” Arya said

Luce blinked few times and looked at all the people in front of her, who seems amused by their antics.

“You guys like… A royalty? Literally? Really?” Luce blinked and all the royal nodded their head.

“This is really are an fucking ancient time! You’re not kidding about the timeline and the year!” Luce turned to Arya.

“Of course I’m not! You’re the strange one, keep saying you’re from the future!” Arya retorted.

“I am from the future, the proof is in front of you! I’m from where indoor plumbing is a thing, internet is a hype, your peasant food is some kind of ludicrous expensive delicacy and pizza is a life!” Luce grinned.

“What is pizza?” Tyrion quirked his brow.

“I am so gonna die soon in here. Not gonna survive a week if I didn't come back soon” Luce sighed when one of the supposed royal advisor asked what pizza is. If the nobleman didn’t know pizza, what’s the chance the peasants know about it.

“Yeah, you basically sitting on the Queen’s throne and not bowing to them or greeting them and show proper manner. I’m the Queensguard Captain, I could actually execute you for all of those crime I just mention, especially sitting on the throne if I didn’t know that you’re actually this strange and seems foreign to royal ethic” Arya said deadpan.

“Wait… This is a throne?” Luce looked at where she sat.

“Not the actual throne no, it’s usually where the Queen sat when we have meal or small discussion with the Lords and Ladies of the court. The actual throne is in the throne room” Jon explained.

“Duh… Sorry babe” Luce got up and sat on the seat beside the throne.

“That’s where the Queen Consort sit” Arya said.

Luce rolled her eyes and sat on the seat on the other side of the throne.

“That’s where Queen Daenerys sit since she’s she reigning Queen of Six Kingdom and visiting the North” Missandei said.

“Oh my gosh! You guys actually has seating arrangement and royal fucking ethic or whatever so where could I seat? You need to put a name tag or something, y’know… Someone bound to get themselves kill if they sit in wrong chair” Luce grumbled and opted to sit on the table instead.

“Actually they’re going to die the moment they thought they want to sit on those seat you just sat on for treason. You will also die anyway, or at least going to prison for sitting on the table like that while the Queens stood in front of you, again for treason” Arya shrugged.

“I can’t believe you barbaric people” Luce rolled her eyes and stood beside Arya, in front of the table. “please Your Majesty, has your seat” she bowed and said that dramatically.

“She has her flair and could be charming, I like her” Daenerys chuckled and went to sit on her seat.

“Dany!” Sansa said spontaneously as she also went for her seat, the others followed them.

“So… May we know your name and where you come from?” Margaery asked when all of them already sat and silence befall as they’re unsure how to process.

“Right, so my name is Lucinda Rodriguez and you could just call me Luce. No miss, maiden, lady, or whatever… We don’t do that anymore in my time and I’m from Miami, California. It’s like a place that will come in thousand years from now” Luce shrugged.

“Rodrick-west?” Tyrion tiled his head and Luce just rolled her eyes.

“I am so glad you guys already speak English at this ancient time…” Luce raised her hands in ‘I give up’ manners.

“And you’re not lying about all you said…” Tyrion trailed off, ever the cautious one.

“Do you know what I wore? It’s a cashmere coat, with a sweater and a cotton shirt underneath, and a jeans, yes this fabric called jeans, we don’t use much cloth anymore… We use synthetic material because we’re cheap society” Luce rolled her eyes “and what I brought is called bag, a duffel bag and a backpack” she pointed to said bags that was close to Daenerys, which she eyed with interest.

“Those is like your leather bag or something, which I need to remind you that leather is expensive since we don’t kill much animal anymore… except for chicken, and cow, and pig… Those always die everyday and PETA always yelled to us meat lovers… Fucking PETA” she mumbled the last part.

“Last but not least… Those gadget in front of you is called books, laptop, phone, power bank, and game console… I was hoping to go camping until suddenly this portal open up and I got sucked in and here I am now… medieval time!” Luce huffed and sat on the floor.

“Anyone understand what she’s saying?” Margaery asked as she’s still bewilder to what she just heard.

“No, but I guess you really are not from our time” Sansa said.

“No and no I don’t know how to get back. There’s no signal, I couldn’t connect to anyone on my time” Luce growled in frustration.

“Should we let her stay?” Sansa asked people around her.

“She won’t last a day with all her whining” Arya chirped, “I almost kill her few times already with her whining because we’re on a horseback for thirty minutes” she rolled her eyes.

“It’s like three fucking hour” Luce protested.

“Let her stay if you don’t mind, Your Grace. We don’t know anything about her and this place of hers, and it would be sad if we couldn’t learn about this future she’s talking about” Daenerys smiled.

“Alright, you could stay as long as you promised to learn your manner. In return, if there’s anything we could help to return you back to your time, then we will” Sansa said.

“Thank you, Your Majesty” Luce grinned and bowed.

“First thing first, Your Grace is fine, Your Majesty is too dramatic. Maybe you could just call me Sansa in private setting like this just to ease you up into this situation. I don't really mind” Sansa smiled a bit.

“Alright Sansa” Luce grinned then eyed Daenerys.

“Can I date you?” Luce suddenly asked resulting in Arya smacked her head from behind and Daenerys’ eyes widen in shock, while the others laughing at them.


	2. First Night in The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of my mind being cope up during quarantine and I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first time writing again in years, so bear with me as this is un-beta story and English is not my first language and I didn't read it twice, so there would be a lot of mistake. Read at your own risk, I warned you human :)

It’s been a whole day since Luce came to Winterfell and so far she’s been so excited about it. Except for the indoor plumbing and no signal, all is well in there.

“Are you serious? The food that usually for peasants and commoners is a big thing in your time?” Sansa asked one day at their usual supper.

“Yeah, I mean those white bread and chicken and meat… It’s a cheap stuff” Luce pointed to said food, “but if you give us salmon, the rye bread, pesto, oatmeal, or whatever… Yeah, those kind of food is the healthy happy food for us. Not too happy for your wallet if you’re still thinking about paying your rent and tax though” she shrugged as she ate her food.

“Rent and tax? Renting what?” Missandei asked.

“Yes, and aren’t paying taxes already enough?” Tyrion quirked his brow.

“No mate, no way” Luce chuckled, “When you couldn’t afford to buy houses, which most of us do, you rent some space and you pay monthly for it. Even though you had money to afford a house, it’s very rarely you could pay it all in one go, so you need to borrow to the bank, and pay your loan monthly” she explained.

“And the taxes?” Sansa and Daenerys asked almost at the same time, forever the queen that they are.

“Always the queen” Margaery chuckled along with the others.

“Basically for everything. You buy food, you pay tax. You sell food, you also pay tax. You has car, bike, house, you also pay tax. You had job, and half of your salary is for the fucking tax” Luce rolled her eyes, “At the moment, the only thing you didn’t pay tax for is when you’re breathing and using public toilet but maybe soon you will pay tax for that too” she smirked at her image of people paying tax for using public toilet.

“That’s a lot” Daenerys frowned.

“Well they said some of it to help the business, some to help the poor, some to build the city or whatever. Though I’m sure some of it also went to the government for their own pleasure” Luce shrugged.

“May we see where you live? If it possible” Daenerys asked, as she getting more and more curious about this so called future.

“Sure why not, I had few pictures I could show you guys. Maybe a video or two too. I brought my phone and laptop for hell sake” Luce grinned and eager to show this ancient people about the wonder of the future.

“Only the two of us or-“ Luce looked at the Dragon Queen with a gleam in her eyes.

“With all of us, you moron” Arya finally spoke and as per her habit now, she smacked the back of Luce’s head, “and when will you finally realize that Daenerys is actually the Queen of Six Kingdoms, which means she’s a royalty and thus you couldn’t just court her like that” she rolled her eyes.

“Why? You don’t allowed to marry woman? But Sansa married Maggie” Luce whined.

“Because she’s Queen in The North, she made the law, so we’re allowed to get married. The Old Gods also never specify you only marry the opposite sex. The New Gods and the Six Kingdom though, is a different story” Margaery explained.

“So if Dany want to date me, she could date me?” Luce asked.

"What's this date entailed?" Daenerys asked.

"Well basically it's like... Courting in here, I guess" Luce shrugged.

“Then yes, I could” Daenerys said simply.

“Listen, maybe you could start by stop calling them like you are they’re friends with all that nickname” Arya sighed.

“So you all are not my friends?” Luce gasped.

“Well we just knew you for like one day, you just came here this noon” Jon shrugged, finally speaking after much brooding.

“I can’t believe with this ancient people. In my time, strangers sleep together after chatting on dating apps for like an hour” Luce grumbled.

“A what…” Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, mi cariña… nothing” Luce smiled innocently.

So after they finished their meal, they retreated to the library room for much needed of privacy and so Luce could show them the world she’s been talking about.

As Luce turned on her laptop and showed them how it work, she began to give them a tour on her personal gallery. Pictures and videos of her life in Miami, on a plane, when she’s vlogging as she in a car. The grocery store, the cooking utensils, the drive thru, her house, her friends, even the Disneyland. All of them was speechless by the end of the ‘tour’.

“Is that real?” Jon, who recovered first, finally asked.

“Yeah, pretty much” Luce smiled, amuse at their reaction.

“Wow… So much will change in the future and the tools you use there… It’s really amazing” Sansa said with eyes full of wonder.

“Yep and you also didn’t need to wait few days or months to send and receive your letter. It literally took only seconds to do that” Luce said, “and not really much paper or what that skin thingy… parchment? Yeah that stuff is old school” she shrugged.

“So how would you send a letter without parchment?” Tyrion asked.

“Let me show you the wonder of Microsoft” Luce grinned and show them said Microsoft from Office, Excel, until Power Point and even Outlook.

“So yeah, I think that’s all about it for you to know. Actually there’s a lot more to do and to know from here but we’re lack of internet connection” Luce huffed, sad that she couldn’t watch her favorite medieval series since there’s no connection, though well she literally now live inside the medieval time anyway.

“I can’t believe it, how could people know all of that and more. It seems pretty much a lot as it is. I’m dizzy” Arya massaged her temple.

“Basically like how you all could ride a horse and holding sword or cooking with those open camp fire… We learn since we're kids” Luce shrugged, “and I can’t believe you guys still twenty or under twenty… Man, if you go to my time, with your age… You’re still drunk with your friends and doing stupid thing, not thinking about politics and wars” she laughed.

“And how old are you, Luce?” Tyrion asked.

“twenty-five, two years younger than you yes Lord Lannister but I didn’t feel old like you mention before nor I have ever got married” Luce said.

“Never get married? I’m twenty and four, and I already married twice. Once when I was merely ten and six” Daenerys blinked.

“You people have strange way saying your ages” Luce said as she was thinking still about the meaning of those sentence and how old she actually is, “and yeah, free sex everywhere. No need to get married when you didn’t want to or not yet ready to”

“That is… Somewhat liberating” Arya quirked her brow.

“And what about heir?” Margaery asked.

“Right! And no, no heir bébé. All those in the government was elected by us, no monarch or royalty. We people has power to elect them, to critise them and to take them down from power if we don’t like their leadership” Luce said.

“Are you serious!?!” Tyrion asked, disbelief of what he just heard.

“Yep” Luce grinned, “your life, this life of yours… I only know by book, history book and maybe some artifact or something that could last thousands of years. Sometimes we’re wondering how you guys manage to construct thing when we, with our modern technology, not yet achieved something like that”

“Well sometimes we asked for the witches and oracles help to do something we couldn't do by ourselves” Daenerys shrugged.

“No way! That shit is real? Magic is real?” Luce laughed, “next thing you will tell me that dragon is real and werewolf is real” she laughed harder but stop when nobody laugh with her.

“Well, the queen you fancy doesn’t get her title of Dragon Queen or Mother of Dragon because she’s some kind of ruthless queen, you know” Arya smirked.

Luce blinked and looked at the people around her then at Daenerys, who’s now sporting an evil smirk on her face and glancing towards the window where they all could hear a growl that is definitely not human nor it is some sort of wolf or anything Luce ever known.

“YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?!” she shouted, making them worried she will wake the entire castle.


	3. Breakfast Anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of my mind being cope up during quarantine and I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first time writing again in years, so bear with me as this is un-beta story and English is not my first language and I didn't read it twice, so there would be a lot of mistake. Read at your own risk, I warned you human :)

The next day Luce woke up and was confused on how she actually could do her morning rituals and get things done. She also think that her clothes will not be suitable enough for this extreme and borderline crazy cold winter.

 _‘I’m a sunshine and beach kind of girl, damnit! I’m not supposed to be here in this stupidly cold winter! There’s a reason I never visit Maine and Canada is a dream and Russia is out of question’_ Luce rolled her eyes at her own though and was broke of her ranting by a knock on her door.

“Yeah, come in” Luce answered the knock and was about to open the door when it open itself and revealed Missandei on the other side of the door.

“Good morning Luce” she greeted with a smile.

“Oh hey morning, can I help you?” Luce tilted her head, a little bit confuse as to why the royal advisors visiting her this early morning.

“Well as it seems you skip breakfast, the Queens is a little bit worry. So I offered to check on you in place of Miss Arya” she explained.

“Skip breakfast?” Luce looked at her watch then raised an eyebrow “But it’s not even eight!” she whined.

“It seems your time and our time is slightly different in concept of morning and breakfast” Missandei chuckled.

“Yeah, I heard people in this time like to rise with the sun, even before for some” Luce sighed, resigning on empty stomach until lunch that hopefully she will not skip.

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty of food left in the kitchen. Which where I would guide you after we clean you up” she offered with smile.

“Right, about that…” Luce began but Missandei cut her off.

“The bath chamber is this way if you would follow me, also Queen Sansa will provide you with clothes more suitable for this weather” she said.

“Not dress” Luce warned her.

“I think she already know that despite only knowing you yesterday that you prefer more manly clothes, no?” she smirked at Luce.

“Yes I am, okay let’s go to this chamber whatever to clean myself up… With no toilet paper” Luce grumbled.

“We don’t use paper to clean ourselves since it would be a waste of something expensive. We’re using clean cloth instead” Missandei responded to Luce self-ranting.

“Great!” Luce said with as fake enthusiasm as she could, which only serve as amusement to Missandei.

Once they’re inside the bath chamber, Luce thought she would be left alone. To her horror, Missandei also come in with her.

“Wait a minute… Why you’re here?” Luce asked, already panicking.

“To help you wash” Missandei said as if it’s obvious.

“No, you only need to tell me what to do and that’s it” Luce protested.

“It’s okay, it’s actually what I did as Queen Daenerys’ handmaiden before she release me from the duty to fully become her advisor” Missandei said still doesn’t get about Luce reservation.

“Oh so you saw Daenerys’ naked body? No wait that’s not what I mean, of course you saw it, I mean you guys took bath together” Luce shook her head to clear her mind from her not so innocent thought and to stop herself from rambling, “anyway, no. We do it differently in my time. We don’t do bath with strangers or maybe sometimes some people did, but the point is no! I didn’t get naked together with someone I’m not comfortable with and this whole situation definitely scream of it” she ranted.

“While I couldn’t quite grasped the whole meaning of what you’re saying just now, I could understand your want of privacy. I will leave you alone, it is no problem for me” Missandei replied calmly as to prevent the other woman from passed out due to her fast talking.

“Thank you MIssandei” Luce sighed in relief.

“Just let me explain about how you could clean yourself” she said before explaining all things necessary for her to clean herself. Thankfully Luce always brought her soap kit in large size. So until she could fully grasp how to use this oil thingy without actually making her body feels like she’s been dumped in a poisonous water, she will make due until her kit ran out thank you very much.

 _‘The rest is not so bad. I got some rough stone to clean my germ and just hollered if I need more water. Well since I’m a guest of the queen then it’s not so bad. Maybe if some peasant found me and I need to live with them then I probably couldn’t survive a day since I need to do all the hard work’_ Luce chuckled as she thought that to herself _,‘hell, I barely can cook, and all this noble and queens in here actually do more work than I did my whole life. Yep, not gonna survive even a day without some peasant trying to kill me. And eat me for dinner.’_

After she cleaned and dressed herself, a feat she still amazed since she could do it all by herself with all the heavy cloak and all those straps surrounding her shirt and pants.

 _‘Well maybe because it’s a simple man clothes, if it dress like a noblewoman dress then I definitely need help’_ Luce thought as she went out to find not Missandei but Queen Daenerys herself waiting for her.

“Dany! I mean, Your Grace” Luce blushed at her slipped up and bow to her.

Daenerys only chuckled in amusement at her antic, “Don’t be so shy now. Yesterday you’re much bolder than this if I remember correctly” she smirked.

“Well, we’re not exactly in private setting and I didn’t want to upset Sansa since she asked me to behave at least in public space. And contrary to popular believe, I do know how to use my manners, you know” Luce shrugged.

“Well it’s alright, I didn’t mind it one a bit. Sansa just a little bit stuck up. That’s all” Daenerys smiled.

“So what are you doing here?” Luce asked.

“MIssandei said that she’s escorting you for late breakfast. As I was skipping my breakfast as well due to some urgent matters, I was hoping we could have breakfast together since it would be sad to eat alone” Daenerys said as nonchalant as possible.

“Why my Queen, are you asking to spend time with me? Exclusively” Luce smirked.

“If you rather not then feel free to find the kitchen since I asked Missandei to attend my letters with Tyrion as I took a break” Daenerys replied then turn around and walked towards where the kitchen would be.

“Hey wait! That’s not what I mean” Luce skipped step to catch up on the silver hair queen.

**In the kitchen…**

“Gosh, you walk fast for someone so small” Luce huffed and panted as she finally catch up with Daenerys.

“Well this small person actually united two continents under her banner and I could definitely last more than thirty minutes horse ride” Daenerys smirked as she strode to the table where there’s some bread, cheese, fruits, chicken and some cured meat.

Luce quickly heaping her plate with all things she could get since she thought she need to get used to this bland taste of food anyway and started eating her makeshift sandwich.

“Wow, you only eat that?” Luce asked while looking at Daenerys only ate some cheese and a questionable round fruit _‘looks like an apple but we never know that’_ she thought.

“I’m not particularly hungry” Daenerys shrugged in un-queenly manners then continue eating.

“You should eat more” Luce said.

“I eat just fine” Daenerys said, she didn’t see what the problem is.

“No, I noticed last night you only ate few breads with some kind of cured meat, not even with cheese or sauces or gravy or whatever all those other things on the table. Now you only ate that much” Luce frowned in displeasure, “Come on mi cariña, eat more” she cut half her sandwich and gave it to Daenerys.

The Dragon Queen was a bit surprised by her observation and gestured, _‘though she did say she fancy me the minutes she met me and want to court me’_ she thought as she chalked up Luce only attract to her beauty and that’s all _, ‘well if not my beauty then my power and wealth since I’m the Queen’_ she sighed sadly without thinking.

“You don’t like it? Or is it another custom I didn’t know?” Luce asked, a little worry she overstep or something.

“What? No it’s not like that, it just something on my mind. That’s all” Daenerys gave her fake queen smile, “Thank you for the food” now she gave Luce her a small and more sincere smile, making the other blonde beamed and grinned widely for earning such a smile.

 _‘Well at least she noticed me at some extend’_ Daenerys thought as she ate the sandwich that somehow taste better than most of the sandwich she ever ate, though dismissed it that maybe Luce put some strange ingredients from the future, _‘Missandei did said she brought something for her bath that she didn’t recognize and use that instead of our scent oil and ashes.’_

**Meanwhile somewhere in some unknown place in the kitchen…**

“Why we’re here again?” Arya whined.

“Quiet! I’m trying to listen” Sansa hushed her sister.

“They’re mostly stay in silence and once they talk, it’s nothing sort of importance” Margaery shrugged.

“I’m quite embarrassed, you know. Dany is my aunt, well technically OUR aunt, and we spied on her loves life like this” Jon mumbled, his cheeks is tinted red at the scene in front of him.

"Because she's our aunt like you said, it's actually our duty to be privy of her loves life" Sansa countered then hushed him when he about to reply.

“You really think Dany like her?” Sansa asked to no one in particular after a moment of silence.

“Well, why else would someone want to have breakfast twice in span of two hours?” Margaery looked at her wife as if she’s an idiot.

“Because she’s a dragon and she eats a lot?” Sansa shrugged.

“Don’t be a moron Sansa, you know as well as we all do that that friend of yours barely eat her food. The only time she ate more than few bites of food here and there is when we visit Essos or some of Dothraki women cooked her something” Arya rolled her eyes at her sometime idiot sister, “even you yourself make it your life mission to pile up her plate with food”

“I began to think I marry the wrong Stark women” Margaery said deadpan.

“Okay okay I apologize, but she never show interest in a person before. I’m just concern that’s all” Sansa sighed.

“With her past, yes it’s a concerning materials since she never has a good love before” Jon said sadly, “I mean, even though I raised as a bastard I have family who love me, I even got a loving mother in Lady Catelyn. However, Dany….” He trailed off.

“And she’s not mean to stay long, one day she will be back to her time. She said maybe her friend already looking for her as of now.” Sansa sighed, sad for her friend.

“So what? We will advise her not to get attach to this strange woman? I don’t think so” Margaery said, “We just let it run its course. If Dany like this woman and Luce could treat Dany good then let them be. If not, we could just kill Luce.”

“I like you better than my own siblings sometimes” Arya grinned at her goodsister.

“And by the look of it, Luce noticed Dany’s lack of appetite and offered some of her food, which is great start” Margaery pointed out, “come on both of you, we’re out. It’s unbecoming for Queen in The North and Lord Commander of The North to huddle up like this spying on their aunt’s loves life” she glared at them when said queen and commander seems to ignore her, then dragged them to the hallway by the ears.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm Queen in The North! This is improper, you should treat your wife better! I could actually hang you for this!" Sansa protested when they're already out from the kitchen, though her ear still being dragged and her wife act as if she didn't hear a thing.

Jon, for once, is smarter and just endure this embarrassing moment, praying that it will be done soon before he actually lose an ear. 

Arya snorted at the scene as she followed the three ' _Queen in The North my arse, we all know who the true Queen in The North is and that’s definitely not my idiot sister’_ she thought while grinning to herself.

**Back to the couple, still in the kitchen table…**

“What are you going to do after this?” Daenerys asked

“I’m not sure, maybe just try to look around while hoping I could go back alive for lunch” Luce shrugged.

“Not all the things in here is dangerous you know. Beside, you’re our guest and nobody will dare to try anything to you” Daenerys chuckled.

“Yes it can and yes they could, because like Arya said I’m annoying and whinny little bastard” Luce huffed, “and to think I’m actually even older than Sansa and Jon, even you!” she rolled her eyes.

“Well if you have nothing to do, would you mind if I show you around Wintertown?” Daenerys offered.

“Hell yeah! No absolutely didn’t mind one a bit” Luce grinned widely, “I mean you know I fancy you, but it seems you’re the one trying to date me” she smirked.

“I’m not trying to date you or anything” Daenerys said, blushing a bit.

"Anyway I merely offer out of politeness since I’ve been here a lot and I’m also here as a guest. So as not to bother our generous host and make sure you stay away from trouble, I offered it to you” Daenerys said cooly, attempting not to show how embarrassed she actually is.

“Whatever, I still accept it” Luce smiled and got up then offering her arm to Daenerys, “shall we go, Milady?”

“My my, you’re learning fast” Daenerys grinned and took Luce’s arm, trying to ignore the jolt in her stomach at their closeness.


	4. Wintertown Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background explanation from our Luce, so we at least know a bit about her past :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of my mind being cope up during quarantine and I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first time writing again in years, so bear with me as this is un-beta story and English is not my first language and I didn't read it twice, so there would be a lot of mistake. Read at your own risk, I warned you human :)

The day was on their side as they walked side by side in Wintertown, Daenerys really do enjoyed the look of wonder that always plastered on Luce’s face and how her innocent questions always seems to amuse her.

“So this is where you keep all your food?” Luce asked as they walked inside the keep.

“Well not me, but here in the North yes, most grains and meats is placed in here for when winter come” Daenerys said, “they actually has the advantage of the cold weather as they could easily store and cured their meats properly. In the South as the weather is mostly hot and humid, we has more moldy and rotten food than we like to if it not properly store or if the keep not properly clean” she continued to explain.

“Make sense, basically the same like our fridge” Luce mused.

“Fridge?” Daenerys raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it’s basically a cold ice box for us to store our food, to prevent them from going rotten” Luce said.

“Ah I see, so you don’t need to rely on the weather and season. You could store all the food, for all the time, right? Like the one you showed us when you’re cooking and you took out most of your food from this box with light inside it” she tilted her head.

“Yep, that one” Luce grinned.

“But then why they all store in here? Aren’t there many region that could actually store it themselves?” Luce asked as they continued their walk.

“Yes, the lower houses’ region that pledge loyalty to the Great House, paid their taxes by giving either their produce or gold. The produce they gave as taxes is being store in the main keep, the one we just went by. In time of peace like this, it could be distribute to the poor people that seek solicitude in Winterfell, or to the small region that seek help because they couldn’t produce food until next season. Some of it also could be used for trade, for example I mostly has to sign up for a ridiculous sum of gold for Sansa here because their cured meats is just a good commodity in the South but since her reign, always the worrier that she is, began limiting the cured meat they give for sale.” Daenerys rolled her eyes at the last part of her explanation.

“Maybe that’s her way to steal money from you?” Luce smirked.

“Yes, yes it is. I always accused her of such a thing and demand to lower the price every time I go North. Every fucking time” Daenerys growled.

“And every time you failed?” Luce smirked even wider.

“Yes!” she sighed in frustration, “I’m grateful we’re in time of peace or else this is one of those thing I will hold on as her crime against me” she rolled her eyes.

“You seems very close to her” Luce smiled, happy to see the silver dragon is not all proper and prime. Not even when they’re in public like this.

“Not always. There’s a time where I always go head to head with her.” Daenerys shrugged.

“What change?” Luce tilted her head in curiousity.

“Margaery, Jon and Arya was fed up when we’re keep arguing on how things should be done and tattled to Robb, the eldest Stark that now Lord Paramount of the Mountain and Vale. Long story short, being trapped in a stupid place because of stupid challenge will do wonder to your friendship” Daenerys chuckled at the memory of both Sansa and her has to work together to escape from the cliff because of a stupid dare. That or they fell to the sea bellow, and both of them didn’t like the ice water down there thank you very much.

“So… They had older brother and he dare to challenge two queens because the younger siblings and the wife is fed up with both your antic… Not as royal as I imagined by reading my history book” Luce chuckled.

“I could only imagine what your history book will tell about us or people in this time if the story I read that only span hundreds years sometimes still amaze me” Daenerys smiled.

“Yeah, it pretty much amaze me with all those thing you do. Now I even more amaze than I could ever be” Luce laughed, which made Daenerys smile even wider as she decided she somehow like hearing the sound of her laugh.

“So what you do with the keep in time of war?” Luce asked, resuming their conversation about the keep.

“In time of war, it used to ration the soldier’s food if they went away from the North or if the war didn’t took place in WInterfell. For the Southern case, it’s in King’s Landing. If the war happen to be near our capital, and we’re not confident with our army, then we could use it for laying siege” Daenerys continued to explain.

“Ah… You ancient people is very simple and complicated at the same time” Luce sighed.

“I imagine that’s what human is, trying to make do as best as we could with what we have, no?” Daenerys said.

“I supposed so, Milady” Luce nodded in agreement..

“So tell me about this Stark siblings… I now know we have Robb the eldest and lord whatever in wherever he is now” Luce said.

“Well there’s the fourth child and fifth child, both are man now. Bran Stark is in Citadel, it’s basically the capital for all maester, our scholar. And Rickon is now in the Vale with Robb for his summer training. I believe soon they all will be here for Jon’s nameday” Daenerys said.

“And Jon is…” Luce trailed off.

“Is raised as Ned’s bastard son, their half-sibling. Though only recently we knew that he’s not a bastard, his name is actually Aegon Targaryen, the son of my brother Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, Ned’s little sister” Daenerys smirked, “so he’s their cousin and my nephew.”

“Holy crap! You had nephew that is close to your age?” Luce blinked.

“Just before we all know about it, Jon actually has romantic feeling towards me. Though he’s too afraid of Sansa to pursue her best friend any further and I didn’t have any romantic feeling for him beside those for siblings. So imagine all our relief when the truth came out” Daenerys chuckled.

“Yeah, that would be messed up” Luce scratched the back of her head.

“Actually my family mostly doing inbreeding to keep our magic Valyrian blood as pure as possible” Daenerys shrugged.

“Toujour Pour… Harry Potter is actually right about something” Luce mumbled to herself.

“What?” Daenerys asked, a little bit in defensive mode.

“No, nothing. I just remember of some fantasy story in my time that has this saying of Toujour Pour, meaning the pure blood. It’s like they want to keep their bloodline of ancient magic as pure as possible by only marrying other family with ancient magic blood. However, as time pass, it could actually count as inbreeding because technically they’re marrying their own blood” Luce explained.

“Maybe I could read this story sometimes?” Daenerys asked.

“Yeah… I would love to read and watch it again with you” Luce grinned.

“Oh and this birthday of Jon, when it is?” she continued their conversation as they got nearer the gate of WIntertown without them realizing it.

“Oh it’s in the next moon. That actually one of the reason of my staying here. Beside that I’m a little bit bored in the South” Daenerys grinned, “You should attend it” she said excitedly.

“If I could, of course I will come… I mean, I live here for hell’s sake” Luce chuckled.

“What do you mean if you could, like you said you live here now and…” Daenerys stopped herself when she saw the sad small smile on Luce face, “Oh… I’m sorry…” she began but Luce cut her off.

“No need to be sorry. I also don’t know if my friend could find me from there anyway. Though with our advance technology, I don’t think it would be hard for him to do just that, but I don’t know when or if I could actually come back to my time” Luce said, for the first time since coming here, actually feeling sad and down.

“I understand, you must be missing your home” Daenerys said softly.

“No, not really. I basically live alone. So not much to miss… Except the indoor plumbing, and internet, and pizza” Luce said, trying to smile and lift up the mood once again.

“What do you mean? You have no family and friends to come home to? If you don’t mind me asking” Daenerys asked.

“I’m an orphaned. No siblings, no parents. My parents died in car accident, it’s uh… car crash, like our moving carriage crash with other and boom… they died. I should actually die with them but I’m a stubborn bastard, so I survived. Turned out my parents didn’t have siblings as well, so I was sent to my grandmother for few years before she passed away and I grew up in foster system” Luce said.

“Foster system?” she tilted her head.

“It’s a system where the orphaned children could live with a family or in a group home, to make them not too lonely and to make us feels like we’re belongs in family or some sort. The foster family is given some money to support us. So technically it wouldn’t be so bad, but the reality is much worse for a lot of reason” Luce shrugged.

“Yes, they mostly are” Daenerys nodded in agreement.

“So anyway, after I’m off age and could be my own person without any guardianship. I found out my parents actually set up a trust fund, some kind of saving for your child or for emergency case, and turned out I have a lot more money than I could have imagine. Let’s say I don’t need to work a single day in my life and I could still live a life like you noble people” Luce continued, “I actually did just that, slacking off and didn’t work a single day in my life. Though after the novelty wear off when my friend, Jack, slapped me with the harsh reality. Turned out, I never have anything, only a picture of a parents I never really remember, a grandmother I barely remember, and tons of foster home I never want to remember” she chuckled sadly.

“And this Jack is…” Daenerys asked, if she has competitor, she better know it now.

 _‘Wait a minute… Competitor? For what? I didn’t even like her like that...’_ she thought to herself, still in denial, _‘maybe I just worry about her, that’s all. After all, her life seems not as pretty as she made it to be just yesterday’_ she concluded to herself.

“He’s like a brother to me. We met in one of my foster home, thick as thieves we are. Even when we’re separated, we still manage to keep in contact with each other” Luce explained, “I actually want to go camping with him this week, though he said I couldn’t come near his house until he said the okay because he’s messing with the new time machine I just bought for his birthday. Expensive as hell but worth seeing his happy face after he put up with all my shit” she smiled fondly at the memory the rolled her eyes for the next part, “like usual I didn’t do what he said and just went to his backyard where suddenly there’s this portal and here I am” she finished.

“You really spell for trouble” Daenerys giggled.

“I am, and now that you know about Jack, you could stop worrying about him being my lovers. Because I bat for the other team, and at this moment I only has eyes for you” Luce smiled and somehow out of nowhere she produce a single winter rose and tuck it in between Daenerys’ ear, making her blush furiously.

“T-thank you” she stammered, still blushing.

“No worries, mi carina. And you’re cute with a red face like that” Luce laughed.

“I am not! I am a Queen of Six Kingdoms, Mother of Dragons, and so many more titled and I could tell you cute is not one of them and not what people associate with me” Daenerys protested, like actually protested with face still as red as her best friend and fellow queen’s hair.

“You’re even cuter when you’re like this” Luce smirked and has the gut to kiss the silver hair queen’s cheek then left to go outside the gate.

The Dragon Queen actually shut her mouth when she felt the cold but soft lips touch her skin then blush even more. Though, she snapped out of it just moment later.

“You crazy woman, do you know what you just did? It’s very improper for you to do something like that to me! I’m a queen you know” she called out as she catch up with Luce, and said blonde just laughing all the way.

 _‘Well maybe I don’t really mind it, didn’t I?’_ Daenery’s though, smiling and somehow very happy to know that she once again the reason Luce laugh freely like that.


	5. Meet The Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of my mind being cope up during quarantine and I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first time writing again in years, so bear with me as this is un-beta story and English is not my first language and I didn't read it twice, so there would be a lot of mistake. Read at your own risk, I warned you human :)

Luce looked back at Daenerys as she stopped on the edge of the frozen lake near Winterfell, smiling at the silver hair queen.

“Hey you” she greeted the queen.

“I’m surprised you could actually walk faster than a snail” Daenerys retorted, still embarrassed but happy from earlier event.

“We have sport, you know, in my time. I’m just a lazy arse, didn’t like sport and getting sweaty that much” Luce chuckled.

“Spoiled brat” Daenerys muttered.

“Say the queen of the realm” Luce rolled her eyes.

Luce then gasped at the when she saw something like a dragon, or two, no scratch that, three something suspiciously like a fairy tale dragons in her PC game coming towards them.

“Uh… Is that…” Luce said with a voice full of fear, though she couldn’t tear her eyes from the creatures that getting closer and closer towards her.

“Yes, that’s my children” Daenerys smiled fondly as she also looked at the same direction as Luce did.

Not long after that they landed softly in front of them, Drogon first then followed by Rhaegal and Viserion almost at the same time.

“Holy shit!” Luce said under her breath, not believing her very eyes that dragon is real.

“You want to say hi?” Daenerys asked her, while caressing Drogon’s snout, making him purring happily.

“NO! I mean, look at those fangs, it even bigger than my arms” Luce now paled as ghost when Drogon glanced her way and looked at her as if judging her.

“They’re harmless” Daenerys chuckled

“To you! Not me!” Luce said, still afraid, “and he looks at me as if deciding if I should be his dinner or preserved for tomorrow breakfast.”

"Don't be dramatic" Daenerys rolled her eyes, “he thinks you’re amusing though” she chuckled.

“You could speak to them?” Luce turned her head so fast, Daenerys worried she actually hurt her neck.

“No, not really. I could feel them and could tell what they think, however. I mean, I am their mother and been with them since they’re merely a baby as big as my palm” Daenerys smiled like a proud mother as she looked at her three children now all grown up.

“Right… Right…” Luce still just can’t believe her eyes and ears and now doubting the sanity of the woman she so fancy.

“Touch him, he’s harmless. As long as I said so, anyway. And I like you, he also thought that you’re amusing, so it’s a good start” Daenerys encouraged her by taking Luce’s hand and slowly guiding it to Drogon’s snout.

“If I lose an arm…” Luce trailed off.

“I’ll give you half my Kingdom and you could court me properly, I won’t even try to deny it” Daenerys said.

“Then… Can you bite me oh almighty dragon” Luce looked up at Drogon.

Daenerys sighed and slapped her head like what Arya usually did, “You idiot” she rolled her eyes.

Though the scene in front of her somewhat warmed her heart. Luce caressing Drogon and he willingly accept her and let her get close to him. Rhaegal and Viserion now coming closer towards them. Instead of panicking like before, Luce grinned and held out her palms towards both dragons, letting them sniff her. When they also thought that she could be trust, they also let her caressed them, Viserion even nuzzled her body making her fall and laugh to the three dragons in front of her.

**Meanwhile in one of Winterfell’s watch tower…**

“This is getting real, Dany introducing her dragons to Luce and they didn’t eat her” Arya mused.

“Don’t let your siblings see this, they’ll lose their shit” Margaery said.

“Or Dany’s advisors” Arya added.

“Honestly, somehow I think of them more as Dany’s parents than advisors with how protective they are of her” Margaery chuckled.

“So…” Arya glanced at her goodsister.

“So we let it run its course. If indeed Luce will break her heart, which I think she will since she also love to go back to her time, we will be there to comfort our queens and I will try to restrain Sansa from killing Luce the next time she show up in front of us” Margaery said.

“I’ll try to hold off Jon then” Arya nodded her agreement.

“And hopefully Missandei and Tyrion too busy with their queen to want to kill Luce” the Queen Consort chuckled and walked back inside.

“You know, off the record, I’m just happy if Luce could spark interest in Dany like that. She didn’t say it, but she’s pretty lonely I guess” Arya said while following Margaery back inside the castle.

“I know, that’s why she’s here so often. It spark curiosity and jealousy that the Queen like to go and stay, even ruled her kingdom from another kingdom. The one she granted independence no less” she chuckled, “though both your idiot siblings think she’s here only to annoy them because she’s technically your aunt” she rolled her eyes, “sometimes I’m amaze that as smart as Sansa is, she could be as daft and as idiot as Jon when it comes to someone she could trust or family”

“Regretting marrying my sister now?” Arya smirked.

“It starting, yes. Though since I still want to be Queen Consort, I’ll just endure it and have affair with you, how is that?” Margaery returned the smirk.

“No thank you, I didn’t like women like that, especially you” Arya whistled and walked ahead of her.

“Hey! You can’t refuse your queen! You’re only Captain Guard” Margaery protested as she followed her.

“I’m also Princess Arya Stark, you know” Arya smirked.

“That Is not valid since you give up that titled to be knight” Margaery rolled her eyes.

As they continue their banter and argument, Sansa and Jon was actually inside the queen reading chamber and could hear all their arguments.

“Should we intervene?” Jon asked.

“No, let them be. Now we know why we had a rare peaceful morning to reply all our letters, right” Sansa smirked.

“Yes, you’re right” Jon chuckled and they resumed to continue their works.

**Back to the outside of Wintertown…**

“They like you” Daenerys commented, still with a small smile plastered on her face.

“Yeah? I thought maybe they’re friendly with those Starks and your advisors since they’re practically your family” Luce said still caressing them and now even sitting with them, when you had three dragons curling around you, warming you with their body heat, and one hot woman smiling at you, you tend to forget that you’re outside in the middle of whatever timeline in some strange town with weather as cold as the north pole.

“Tyrion and Missandei tend to distance themselves from the dragons, though my children will never hurt them in any form. Arya, she loves to be around them and always asking me if she could ride them. Margaery and Sansa had their own reservation, although they’re not afraid of them, they would like to keep their distance. Jon, he’s my nephew, he has dragon blood though it’s not as strong as me since he’s been raised as a wolf more than dragon. He rode Rhaegal over there, but not as often as Rhaegal would like it seems” Daenerys explained.

“I don’t understand you people” Luce shook her head, though she’s amused with how Daenerys speak about her family.

“I know maybe you’re thinking it’s all just a house sigil, but for us it’s also how we’re raised and how we lived” Daenerys smiled, not offended by what her companion said.

“Hmmm… I can understand it somehow, I guess” Luce shrugged but decided to just chalk it up as ancient people things.

“So… When do you think you will be back to your time?” Daenerys asked.

“I don’t know, knowing my friend maybe I could have few more days or a week in here. Though we don’t know if we have the same time linear in here” Luce shrugged.

“What do you mean if we have the same time or not?” Daenerys tilted her head in confusion.

“I mean, it could be that our world has different time because of so many factors, like in which axis this time actually rotate and how we count the time and such” Luce shrugged, “I didn’t know myself the details, anyway simply put it could be a week in my time but in here maybe it could be a different time, maybe a day or a month or a year. We never know.”

“I see… I didn’t know that and it sounds pretty complicated” Daenerys held her knees in her arms and placed her chin against it.

“Hey, I know that maybe my advance to you is like… You know, not serious, like maybe I’m just toying with you or something like that” Luce scratched her head, “It’s not like that at all… I uh… I always has this gut, you know, and I like to mostly follow my gut and my gut said that you’re an interesting person… Uh I mean it’s not like the other not interesting or something it just that you’re more interesting to me and uh…” she rambled and was stop by Daenerys fingers against her lips.

“I get it, I do. I also feels like that when I first saw you” Daenerys smiled.

“It just… Is it okay if nothing happen between us? Well I never expect something happen anyway since I will be gone and all and you're this queen and all. But I would like if maybe we could spend some more time with each other and be friend? I mean, I'm sorry if earlier I came to strong and all and” Luce stopped when she realised she just rambling. A little bit nervous and a hint of fear of what Daenerys' respond would be. she didn't think she could live knowing she offended someone she's so fond of, like even, though it feels like it could grow into more.

“I would like that” Daenerys now tried to muster a genuine smile though it looks like she only gave her fake queen smile since now she has confirmation that there would be nothing between them except friendship.

 _‘Well it’s better than nothing. I also know that she won’t be staying here, why having my hope up? I also always unlucky with love, this is nothing different from before’_ she thought sadly but try to conceal it, opting to just enjoy Luce’s happy face at the prospect of them being a close friend.

Beneath the North sky, with three dragons curling around them as witness, both women left in silence as they contemplating what the future hold for them. As both wanting more, but afraid of what it could do to their fragile heart if they want more.


	6. When The Mother of Dragon Need a Good Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen in The North gives a pep talk to The Queen of Six Kingdoms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of my mind being cope up during quarantine and I don't know what to do anymore. It's my first time writing again in years, so bear with me as this is un-beta story and English is not my first language and I didn't read it twice, so there would be a lot of mistake. Read at your own risk, I warned you human :)

Few days has passed since their moment with the dragons just outside Wintertown. Since then, they’re getting as close as they can without crossing the boundaries of friendship while also letting Luce spending time with other people. Now is a rare moment of Luce doing God know what with Arya and Daenerys is left alone with her thought in the library. Or so she thought…

“Shit!” Sansa cursed with low tone as to not startle her friend, which she failed miserably since the fallen books is enough to bring her back from her musing.

“Sansa, are you alright?” Daenerys asked as she got up to help her friend.

Sansa shook her head and motion her to just back to her seat.

“I’m alright, I was looking for you and when I saw you trying your best to imitate our dear Jon, I was about to slowly approach as not to startle you. Though I think I failed with all these book on the floor” Sansa chuckled and sat beside Daenerys.

“So… Dany… How’s life? And Luce.” Sansa asked.

“I’m surprise after all the things that happen to you and how you manage to become queen with a fucking Tyrell as your consort, you’re as subtle as an elephant, or a bull” Dany rolled her eyes at her friend lack of subtlety.

“I can be subtle and diplomatic with my subject and all those Lords and Ladies. Though why would I want to be subtle with my own aunt slash best friend, Your Grace?” Sansa said the last words with as much sarcasm as possible.

“Hmmm… True” she simply replied.

“You not yet answer my question” Sansa pointed out.

“What do you want to know, Your Majesty?” Dany asked.

“You’re hanging out with Luce too often” Sansa rolled her eyes, “Anyway, how are you with her?” she asked again.

“As good as I can be” Dany sighed, “I mean I know she won’t be here forever, not even planning on staying long. We also already established, despite her inappropriate advanced towards me earlier, that it actually better for us to stay friend and nothing more because the reasons I just told you” she shrugged.

“But do you want to be more?”

“I… Don’t know” Dany looked at the window, where she know if she looked down it would be the field where now Luce and Arya is.

“You should tell her if you want to be more. The limited time you both had could actually be a good reason for you not to waste any time. So when you both indeed be separated, you regret nothing Dany” Sansa suggested.

“I know how she feels of me. I saw that so many time in her eyes, on her face, on how she smile and laugh when she’s around me. It’s plain as day” Dany began.

“My father always said that nothing someone says before the word ‘but’ really counts” Sansa countered.

“It’s not going to happen because her situation” Dany sighed.

Sansa looked at her with a sad expression as she know very well how she feels at the moment.

“You know, when I first saw Meg, I know that she took my attention more than other southern ladies, highborn or lowborn” she began, sitting beside her friend.

“Then the Great Betrayal happened” both of them sucked her breath for a different reason. Sansa for remembering what happen in those event, from growing up happy in Winterfell and thought that she would marry a future king to watching her own father beheaded for a crime he never commit. Dany for knowing it happen to the land where she was born and knowing she could actually prevent her friend losing a family member.

 _‘If only I didn’t take my sweet fucking time in Meereen’_ Dany always thought sadly every time it brought up and the Starks always told her that it’s not her fault and there is no way she could have known it in details about what exactly happen.

“Anyway, things became even more impossible for me since Meg is the one becoming the Queen by marrying Joffrey. Though since then our friendship is deepen and I don’t know about her but for me, I think I never could hide my feelings towards her” Sansa chuckled, “So we always spend a great deal of time together, just enjoying each other presence while we could since we don’t know what will happen next.”

“Long story short, one day when we heard about you and how you plan to take back the Iron Throne and they preparing for war, she came to my room and said that she actually love me more than a friend should” she smiled fondly as she remembering the event.

“What?” Dany blinked in surprise.

“Yes, then I told her that I feel the same way but we can’t never happen. She didn’t listen to me and kissed me instead” Sansa chuckled.

“And you’ve been together ever since” Dany finished.

“Yes, at first in the dark. Since we’re pretty close before, it’s no surprise that we’ve been seen in each other presence. It help that as you came closer and closer towards us, the Lannister became even more frantic, Meg always spent time with me in my chamber or the goodswood in disguised of looking for comfort when her beloved husband and dear goodmother trying to protect them from war” Sansa rolled her eyes, “she know we will not be harm and even has guaranteed it. Though how she somehow got a hold of Varys right under Cersei and how she sent letter to Tyrion from across the sea right under my nose, I could never understand”

“Yeah, I was surprise myself when Tyrion said we had an ally right in the middle of the enemy’s mist. When I know it’s Margaery, wife of Joffrey and Queen of Seven Kingdom, I was livid” Dany sighed, “Tyrion however was very sure I could have the Iron Throne if I could guaranteed her freedom in the North. I literally gave him my ‘what the fuck’ look and he just smirking at me, making me want to slap the smirk out of his face” she rolled her eyes at her Hand’s attic.

Sansa giggled as she listened to her friend’s predicament because her Hand was conspiring with one and only Margaery Tyrell.

 _‘And now she’s a Stark, she become even more devious with face as beautiful as winter rose, thorn as sharp as Valyrian steel, and words as sharp as direwolf’s fangs_ Sansa sighed as she thought of what she gotten herself into.

“I was just thinking if the true Queen in the North is Meg rather than me” Sansa sighed again when she responded to her friend silent question.

Dany laughed at that, “Yeah well I said the North could have the independent like what Robb declared when he’s about to march South. I also conceded on him asking to be Lord of the Vale instead because he didn’t want for his wife to leave her sickly father and home in Vale, asking you to be his heir instead of Bran or Rickon. I never said you are the one and only Queen in the North though” she smirked evilly.

“If you use this against me by talking to Meg to lower the cured meat’s price, I’ll start a war with you, dragons or not” Sansa gave Dany her best death glare, which her friend just laughing it out.

“Oh I wouldn’t dare, Your Majesty” Dany smirked.

“Seriously, stop hanging out with her. She influenced you in such annoying way” Sansa rolled her eyes, still annoyed with her friend.

“Anyway, moral of the story is not for you to make fun of me. It’s for you to seize the moment” Sansa continued, “You think we’re completely safe inside the Keep in King’s Landing? No, we’re always in danger, whether it’s from the Lannister or from you. Meg try to assure me that we’re fine, but there’s always a possibility that you could kill us all or we would go to prison and executed if the Lannister know she’s conspiring against them with you. Though under all those thing, we managed to find solace in each other, whether as a friend or more” she smiled a small smile at the last part.

“So you tell me I just go for it and let my heart be broken when the times come? Just like it always did before?” Dany quirked her brow as she question her friend ability to give advice and support.

“No, before you hardly has any choice and you do what you must do to survive. This time it’s different, you could set it on your own pace and make it something you truly want without other people’s influence. So if being more than Luce’s friend is what you want and she also feel the same way, why not you go grab it and enjoy every minute with her like how you like it rather than just wishing and later regret it because it’s not enough?” Sansa got up and touched Dany’s arm, “For me, it’s better if I die tomorrow knowing I ever love and be loved by someone as amazing as Meg, rather than not knowing how it feel at all” she squeezed her arm and left the room, leaving Dany to contemplate what she just learned.


End file.
